


In Another Life

by LonelyWriterClub



Category: HIStory3 - 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Everyone Is Gay, Fix-It, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, i'M SAD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyWriterClub/pseuds/LonelyWriterClub
Summary: A fix-it fic. mostly because i can't just sit here and let my babies suffer.Xiang Haoting is an alpha, Yu Xigu is an omega. That's all I got for now so just read it.
Relationships: Lu Zhigang/Sun Boxiang, Xiang Haoting/Yu Xigu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Xiang Haoting has always been a troublemaker, everyone knew that. Everyone could see he was an alpha from a young age. He was loud and confident but also cocky, a natural born leader. By the time he got to high school he had his pack of loyal friends, so finding a mate was never something he thought about too often. Of course, he loved to mess around with girls and have his fun, but he was never serious. Sun, his best friend who was in the prosses of trying to woo an older omega, would tell him he would change when he met the one. He called bullshit and thought Sun was just blinded by a pretty omega, until he met Yu ShiGu. It started out as an ordinary day, school was almost out and HaoTing was talking to Sun about his after-school plans as they sat outside their homeroom. “I would join you but I’m going to see Lu ZhiGang.” HaoTing groaned looking at the sky, “Why? What happened to ‘bros before hoes’?” Sun stood up slightly annoyed, “First of all he is not a ‘hoe’ so don’t talk about him like that. And second,” he paused, face going soft as he looked into the distance. “I think I’m finally making progress, he actually smiled at me first yesterday.” They walked into the classroom and began to pack up their things as the teacher dismissed the class. “You’re pathetic.” They walked out of the school gates and towards the shop where the omega worked, “It’s called love, my friend.” When they got to the small shop Sun tensed up as they watched the shop owner hugging a smaller man too his chest. Sun immediately rushed into the shop reeking of a possessive alpha, followed by an amused HaoTing. As they entered, they could smell the sent of a distressed omega and almost had to cover their noses. “Little Gu, it’ll be fine. I can see if my friend has any openings for a part time worker. But I must tell you, you shouldn’t be working so much.” The smaller male had his face pressed into the older man’s neck, seeking comfort. “Thank you, but don’t worry. I’ll be fine I promise.” When he finally stepped away the two boys were surprised to see he was wearing their school uniform. When they finally noticed the two alphas watching they quickly stepped away from each other, “Hello, what can I get you boys?” Sun was watching the older omega with sharp eyes.

“Do you have a minute to talk?” His voice sounded cold, making the smaller omega curl in on himself.

“Sure. Little Gu, can you take over for a minute? Just go change and I’ll be back in a minute.” He said while walking around the counter, taking off his apron and following the young alpha out back.

HaoTing was now left alone with the distressed omega and oddly he wanted to take him in to his arms to calm him.

Yu ShiGu watched as his boss hurried after the upset alpha, he was worried but sighed and walked to the back to change. When he walked back to the front, he tried his best to look busy as the alpha who was leaning against the counter watched him. The alpha watched him work for a while before speaking. “What’s your name?” He jumped a little at the deep voice, spinning around quickly. “What?” Yu ShiGu looked down, not being able to look at the intimidating alpha. “I said what is your name?” Yu ShiGu looked at the door praying that his boss would walk back in and save him before answering. “Yu ShiGu.” The alpha leaned forward, “I’m HaoTing.” The omega nodded; his hands balled up into tiny fist. “I know. I’m in homeroom with Xia De.” He could feel the other boy still staring at him, making his ears got hot. Before they could continue, they were interrupted by his boss coming back in, his face was pink, and his hair and shirt were messy. He was slightly out of breath but had an odd smile on his face, “I’m sorry, was I gone long? Are you alright?” Yu ShiGu nodded as Sun walked in with a bright smile, “A Hao, let’s go eat. My treat, I’m starving.” The alphas walked out together, before Sun turned back. “I’ll see you after work. Love you.” He blew a kiss and ran, leaving a blushing ZhiGang smiling. “Ok. Now let’s get back to work, Little Gu.” Yu ShiGu was a little confused, his boss had always been against dating the younger alpha but didn’t question it. “Ok.” As he began to wipe down the counter, he began to think of the alpha whose scent was still lingering in the shop. “Little Gu, time for you to head home to study. Don’t you have a test this week?” ZhiGang asked as he fixed Yu ShiGu’s jacket and handing him a bag of take out food. “And eat this before bed.” Yu ShiGu nodded taking the bag, “Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good night. Bye-bye.” He waved as he began his walk home, looking at the stars as he walked, he smiled. When he got home, he ate his food on the roof so he could talk to the stars, when he finished, he went inside to study. He studied until he could hardly keep his eyes open and decided to go to bed. He was exhausted, today seemed to go on forever, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow. Morning seemed to come too soon, Yu ShiGu though as he got ready for school. He was always the first one in his homeroom class so he could study, today was no different. As he walked down the hall to his class, he recognized a scent in the air, but kept walking.

His day was normal, he took notes in all his classes, and at lunch he went to the infirmary to sleep. As he walked in, he could smell that scent again, except it was different. He walked to his normal bed and opened the curtain.

He froze, “Oh, um. I’m sorry.”

He turned away from the couple laying on the bed, “It’s alright. We were just leaving. Come on, baby.”

The omega girl spoke up as she led HaoTing out of the room, who looked back at Yu ShiGu laying down to sleep on a different bed.

Sun wasn’t always such a romantic, but when he first saw Lu ZhiGang, he could feel something in him change. He wanted to keep the omega with him, he wanted to hold him and make him feel safe and loved. It was extremely hard for him when the omega would brush him off, he didn’t know how he could prove to the omega that he did genuinely want to be with him even though they were so different in age. Even though he was young he knew what his heart-and body-wanted, he has never felt like this about anyone. He knew that he loved the omega for a while, but he couldn’t figure out how to tell him, so he decided to just be honest. The day he finally worked up the nerve to tell Lu ZhiGang how he felt was the happiest day of his life, until he got to the shop the omega owned. He could feel his blood boil as he stormed into the small shop watching the omega-his omega- holding another man close. After walking back out not even turning back to check if ZhiGang was following, he walked to the back of the shop. He pressed his forehead against the wall trying to calm down, “Sun Bo-” He spun around grabbing the omega, pushing him up against the wall and scenting him. He was trying to get the other omegas scent off him, “Sun, relax. It’s alright.” The omega was speaking softly as he ran his fingers across the alpha’s shoulders, making Sun growl lowly. “You’re mine. Say it, say you’re mine.” He began kissing up and down the omegas warm neck, “Sun-” He cut off letting out a quiet moan, pulling the alpha closer.

“Say it, please. Say you’ll be mine.”

He pushed himself closer, pressing them harder against the wall. “I know you’re afraid, but I promise I’ll keep you safe. Forever. Just say you’re mine.”

He bumped their noses softly, resting their foreheads together. He pulled back to look into the omega’s eyes, he could see tears running down his face. “Please.” He whispered.

"What if you change your mind? Forever is a long time, it’s even longer when you’re a teenager. What if-” Sun could feel ZhiGangs hands gripping his shirt tightly, “I have loved you for 487 day, if I was going to change my mind I would of done it by now but I won’t. Ever. You are my soulmate I don’t think I could ever let you go even if I wanted to.”

Lu ZhiGang has always found it hard to trust people, it made him angry how easy it was for him to trust Sun Bo. He was still so young he had no idea how cruel the world could be, he had never been in love so how could he be so sure he loved ZhiGang. It could be a fling, ZhiGang has told himself over and over trying to fight his feelings for the young alpha. Now standing here in front of him, hearing everything he had to say he couldn’t help but give in to his feelings. ZhiGang was so tired of fighting, he knew he loved Sun Bo for a while, but he was afraid of being hurt again. It took him so long to fix his broken heart he didn’t know if he could do it again, but as he looked into Sun’s eyes, he knew his answer. “Yours.” It was more of a breath than a word, but Sun heard it loud and clear as he cupped the omegas face kissing him gently. Holding each other as close as they could, the kiss started to heat up as Sun ran his fingers through ZhiGang’s hair. “Mine.” Sun began kissing the omegas face, making him giggle. After kissing for what felt like hours and seconds at the same time, he finally pulled away, “I have to get back to work.” Sun pouted, “No. Stay.” He leaned back in only to be stopped by a hand pushing against his lips. “I have to,” Sun sighed nodding, ZhiGang smiled whispering in his ear. “I can go see you at the gym after work and walk you home if you want. I have to close early today anyways.” Sun smiled back, kissing him again “Ok.” Lu ZhiGang held his hand as they walked back to the shop, getting pulled back for one last kiss.

“I love you, Lu ZhiGang.”

He hugged Sun tightly, “I love you, too.”

He walked back into the shop and tried to calm his racing heart as the two alphas left. He tried to concentrate on work but couldn’t get the alpha out of his head, no one he dated before has ever made him feel this way. He was glad when it was finally time for him to close, sending Yu Shigu home with a warm meal. He couldn’t stop smiling all day, but now as he was left alone with only his thoughts, he could feel fear beginning to creep back in. He pushed them away as he began his walk to the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

HaoTing sat at his desk thinking about the omega who now seemed to be everywhere, his scent seemed to be him all over the school. He noticed how XiaDe would leave the group to walk the omega to their homeroom after lunch, and how the familiar scent would linger on him as the group of boys sat in a café after school. He was a bit jealous of how close the two seemed to be, and when he had heard some girls talking about how XiaDe would make the best alpha for Yu ShiGu his stomach turn. He spent a week watching the smaller boy from a distance before he talked to him again. On Friday, Sun and he found themselves walking a little behind Yu ShiGu on their way to the shop. When they reached the crosswalk HaoTing could see he was holding a small notebook full of equations, the omega looked up at him. He smiled a little before looking away, the small pink staining his cheeks made HaoTing’s heart speed up unable to look away from the boy’s face. The light finally changed as the now 3 continued to walked, Yu ShiGu looked down at his watch before speeding up, he turned to look at HaoTing, waving a quick goodbye at him. HaoTing watched him turn the conner out of sight before letting out a breath of air. “Sun, male omegas are beautiful, aren’t they?” He asked, his friend looked up from his phone for the first time since they left the school. “What?” He looked confused, “Omegas can be male, and still be beautiful, is what I’m saying.” Sun smiled grabbing his chest, “Have you seen my omega, he is the most beautiful omega I’ve ever seen. Why are you asking this suddenly?” HaoTing pushed him roughly, causing Sun to laugh.

“I think I’m going to making Yu ShiGu my omega.” Sun stopped laughing.

He grabbed his friends face, his eyes comically wide, “Once again I ask, what? What are you talking about? HaoTing, you just met him.”

HaoTing smiled, he leaned in closer to his friend to whisper. “I know, but I want to get to know him. I keep thinking about him and his smell. He’s in my head, man. I don’t know, I just, I want him.”

Sun pushed his face away, crossing to the shop. “Ok, fine. Now stop talking.” As they walked in all HaoTing could focus on was the small omega wiping down tables, Sun pushed past him where he stood frozen staring at the boy to pull his omega into his arms. Yu ShiGu looked at the couple smiling a bit before looking at HaoTing. “Can I get you anything?” HaoTing walked towards him, “No thank you.” Sun was walking his omega to the back room, leaving the two alone once again. “Well if you change your mind, just ask.” He walked around the counter to help a costumer who had just walked in.

Yu ShiGu was not use to male alpha attention, the alpha girls in his classes were always extra nice to him, but the boys mostly ignored him. He isn’t the only male omega in his class but he is the only one who doesn’t act like an omega. He didn’t swoon around alphas like the others did, he didn’t speak or smile as often, and he spent most of his time studying alone. He also had more responsibilities than his peers, he had to support himself so he had no time to worry about alphas and relationships anyways. Yu ShiGu knew XiaDe liked him, he knew since freshman year when they talked about it, but the omega didn’t feel the same, and XiaDe never brought it up again. The girls in his homeroom like talk about them and giggle about how XiaDe takes such good care of him, and Yu ShiGu must admit it does make it easier to keep alphas away if they already think he’s taken. Being friends with XiaDe is perfect, he knows Yu ShiGu like to be alone to study, so he spends lunch with his twin and their pack. He waits for him outside the nurse’s office to walk to homeroom together, studies with him, pairs up with him in class, gives him water when he stays late. They are both quiet people so they usually don’t talk when they are together, unless its about school or basic small talk, so he didn’t talk about his home life. They did talk about XiaDe’s pack a lot, about his twin brother XiaEn, and how XiaEn was obviously in love with GaoChun but was too scared to tell him. Or how Sun had been trying to court an older omega, who happened to be Yu ShiGu’s boss, or about how HaoTing had a new omega. So Yu ShiGu knew about them but had never really paid them much attention, until HaoTing started to watch him. He had talked to him once and suddenly the alpha was a thought in his head more often then not, and the fact that XiaDe would be covered in the alpha’s scent after lunch made homeroom a little hazy.

On Friday he was walking to work when he noticed HaoTing standing next to him, he had been checking his monthly costs book as he was walk so he hadn’t realized they were going the same way sooner. He was standing close enough that Yu ShiGu was being suffocated by the alpha’s strong scent making his face heat up as he looked up at him, he smiled before looking away praying that the light would hurry up and change. When the crosswalk sigh flash from them to cross he almost ran to get away, he quickly checked his watch before waving and speeding away.

When he turned the corner he was finally able to breath, he had never been so affected by someone’s scent before, ughhh alphas. He crossed to the shop and greeted Lu ZhiGang quickly before changing into his uniform, when he was done he grabbed a rag and started wiping down tables just as HaoTing and Sun walked in.

Sun couldn’t believe it. Xiang HaoTing wanted an omega, and not just to mess around with. He had little time to think about it as he walked into his omega’s shop, pushing past a frozen HaoTing to get to him. “Hello, my beautiful omega. How are you? I missed you. Miss, miss, miss you.” He pulled Lu ZhiGang towards him by his waist, kissing his face lightly. “I’m okay, how are you? How was school? Are you tired?” He said playing with the alpha’s school shirt, blushing at the attention. Sun looked down at him, pushing the man towards the back room as he whispered. “You are being very sweet, omega.” He kept going until he was sure no one could see them. He gently turned the omegas face upwards looking into his eyes. “My omega is perfect.” Sun smiled when the older man whined, softly closing his eyes leaning up to kiss the alpha. “Mmm..” He rubbed his face against the taller mans, scenting the room as he let out small purrs. “Shhh, my good omega. So sweet, baby. Do you miss your alpha, my love?” Sun began kissing up his neck until their lips finally met in a heated kiss, the feeling of their tongues brushing made them both moan. The room was a cloud of the alpha’s sea salt and the omega’s coffee scents mixing, when they broke away they were both breathing hard. “Alpha…missed you.” Sun smiled at the small voice, the omega smelled so inviting as he leaned into the embrace. “What time are you closing up today? I’ll come back to walk you home.” Lu ZhiGang sighed, leaning back against the wall to put space between the two. “Around 6, but just go to work and I’ll meet you there when I’m done. You get off after me so I have enough time to clean up and walk to you.”

The alpha leaned down to lick at his omegas neck, coffee was beginning to fill the small space once again causing the alpha to growl. “Relax omega, don’t let anyone smell what is only meant for me. Also, you are making it very hard for me to keep our promise.”

The omega whined again, looking up with slightly glossy eyes and rosy cheeks. “My heat is almost here, just a while longer.”

He paused, pushing he alpha away when he tried to kiss him again. “That’s enough, you have to leave for work soon.” Sun frowned, huffing out a breath when the omega didn’t budge. “Alright, fine. Ughhh, this is the worst part of my day. Why can’t I just stay with you forever?”

The omega laughed hugging the slouching alphas head to his chest, “You would get bored of me don’t you think?” Sun pulled away suddenly, he grabbed Lu ZhiGang’s hands. “That would never happen, ever.”

Lu ZhiGang almost shivered at the seriousness in Sun’s voice, and even though it bothered him how much control the alpha had over him it also made him feel warm. Safe. As if the alpha knew what he needed even before he himself did. “Umm, I don’t mean to interrupt or anything but your friend is waiting.” Lu ZhiGang pulled away as Yu ShiGu came into view, he stood for a moment before Sun nodded dismissively. “Ok, tell him I’m coming.” The omega looked at his boss, who was avoiding his eye, before walking back out. “You should get going, I’ll see you in a couple hours.” He kissed his alpha quickly before walking him out by the hand. “Have a good day at work. Bye.” He pushed the taller man out softly, Sun stopped to kiss the omegas cheek quickly. “Bye, love you.” Then the two boys left the shop, pushing and shoving at the other as they made their way down the block to HaoTing’s home. Lu ZhiGang sighed, how did he let this young alpha take up this much of his life. “Are you alright?” Yu ShiGu asked from where he stood refilling the napkin holder by the register. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine. How was school?” He walked over to the mop and began to mop the floor, he felt the boy watch him before he answered. “It was okay, I have a test next week so I’m going to spend my day off studying at home.” They continued talking as they waited for their next costumer. The omega was glad it was Friday, it’s always one of the busiest days of the week so he was able to stay busy enough that he had no time to think about Sun. He was waving off Yu ShiGu when he remembered the alpha was expecting him soon, and his heart began to speed up a bit at the thought of being in his arms again. The omega closed his eyes taking a deep breath, he couldn’t do this to himself again. He couldn’t just fall without looking where he would land this time, he didn’t know if he would be able to get back up. But the way Sun would hold him so close, the way his eyes look at the omega when he speaks to him makes it hard not to fall.

He opened his eyes looking at the clock, he had enough time to stop and buy the alpha food. He locked the doors and went to get his things before leaving the shop. He walked to a small food shop close to the gym and ordered a couple of things for alpha and a drink for himself. It was a short walk to the gym so he made it just in time to see Sun waiting outside, he smiled when the alpha began walking over.

“Hello.” He let the alpha hug him before he held up the food.

“Are you hungry? Let’s find somewhere to sit.” He let the taller man take the food from him before they began walking to a nearby park bench.

Holding the food in one hand Sun used the other to grab Lu ZhiGang’s hand pressing it to his lips. Looking up at the stars Lu ZhiGang realized no matter what he said he knew he had already fallen for the alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry it took so long to update this, I am recently homeless so it's been really hard. I will try to update more often especially because writing helps with my depression and anxiety. Thank you to everyone who liked and commented, you are appreciated.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a comment because they are really nice to go back to when I start to feel down.  
> If you want to help me out by buying me a coffee I would really appreciate it.  
> https://ko-fi.com/lonelywriterclub

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a new writer so this is pretty bad. Sorry. Please be nice.  
> A Lonely Writer


End file.
